


Entwined

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-01
Updated: 2004-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Black and white drawing of Kirk and Spock lying curled up together. Originally published in the print 'zineNaked Singularityas an illustration for the poem 'Entwined'.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 1
Collections: Side By Side Issue 14





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this artwork was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).


End file.
